RWBY Chibi - Episode X
by ChaosWind09
Summary: A collection of fun-loving short stories highly inspired off of the spin-off series; RWBY Chibi.
1. A Sloth's Sound

**I sadly do not own RWBY or RWBY Chibi, but sad stories aside let's begin!**

One evening, Lie Ren was enjoying a large book before he was suddenly interrupted by his teammate, Nora Valkyrie. She crawled on his bed next to him before making an odd vibrating sound, she claimed that the sound she made was what a sloth made.

"Um Nora?" Ren spoke up.

"Yuh-huh?" she replied.

"I still don't think that that's the sound a sloth makes."

"Oh yeah?" she asked with a funny smile. "Look it up!"

Ren obeyed, pulling out his scroll and typed in what sound a sloth made. What he found was a large article with a sound file. Ren tapped the sound file and listened closely. Much to his surprise, he was wrong. The sound that Nora had been making was a perfect impression of what a sloth made. This caused Nora to make a proud smile.

"Well," Ren began. "I stand corrected."

"Boop!" Nora agreed, poking Ren's nose, causing them both to smile.


	2. Dance Blake Dance!

**Alrighty then! For the first time, I've created a SECOND Chapter! Let's go!**

"C'mon Blake!" Yang shouted to her faunus friend. "Whether you like it or not, you're going to come dance with me!"

Blake didn't want to go anywhere, it was a nice fall day, and all she wanted to do was stay in bed and read. However, Blake knew well that she could not argue with Yang, she was going out that door, one way or another. Yang proved her thought by chucking a pillow right at Blake.

"Alright…" Blake sighed, surrendering. "Let's go"

"Yes!" Yang shouted in excitement.

When they arrived, Blake honestly wanted to just sit there and wonder why anyone would do something like this.

"Who would put themselves in such a position?" she wondered.

But then all of a sudden, Blake noticed something. There were many bright dots on the floor, there were hundreds, maybe thousands. To anyone else, it was just a few measly laser pointers, but to Blake, they were a challenge. She had to touch them, every single one of them. She ran at one, then to another, she slid and jumped. She began twirling, she did everything in her power to get them all. Again, to Blake, this was the battle of the century, but to anyone else, it just looked like a girl dancing her heart out. When Yang saw, she was shocked, but once she realized what was really going on a smirk appeared on her face.

"Hey Blake," she began.

Blake froze. She forgot all about the outside world.

"Nice moves!" Yang snickered.

A heavy blush appeared all over Blake.

"Yang?" she asked, barely able to speak.

"What is it?"

"Can we go back to Beacon now?"


	3. I Control Polls

**Third Chapter! Let's do this!**

In JNPR's dorm, Pyrrha was silently watching a show on her scroll, meanwhile Jaune was making toast. As he placed the bread in the toaster, Pyrrha's polarity latched onto it, keeping it firmly in place. After a while, Jaune noticed that the toaster was taking longer than usual.

"Huh? What's wrong with this thing?" he asked himself.

At the same time, Pyrrha noticed that something was happening in her show, and it was going to be insane. Jaune began getting frustrated, he began picking up the toaster and shaking it. Eventually he got so irritated he just pulled the plug out, yet Pyrrha's polarity continued to hold the toast in place. Completely unknown to what she was doing, Pyrrha remained focused on her show and could not wait for what was going to happen next. As Pyrrha's excitement grew Jaune's anger also grew.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!?" he shouted at the kitchen appliance,then he held it up and looked into it, trying to figure out the problem.

All of a sudden, Pyrrha's show dropped the biggest bomb of all time, and it was incredible. Her mind was completely blown. In response, she turned off her scroll and have it a hug, happy about how it turned out. Finally, her semblance let go of the toast and it flew out of the toaster… hitting Jaune in the face.

"Argh!" went Jaune. "What luck!"

Pyrrha noticed almost immediately what she had done, a few moments later Jaune caught on as well. This made him feel very embarrassed about his previous outburst. Jaune and Pyrrha both let out a nervous laugh.

"Umm… I'm sorry!" they apologized in sync.


	4. Roman's Revenge Plan

For Ruby and her friends, it was a casual day and everyone was having fun. Meanwhile, there was someone else scheming to end everything they knew and loved. Because…

"Roman Torchwick is back in town!" Roman shouted, along side his partner, Neo. "Things are going to be different this time, Neo!"

Neo responded with a sign saying. "Of course they will."

"Exactly!" Roman replied. "Little Red and her friends may have beaten me many times-in this spin-off and the original- BUT THAT DOESN'T MATTER!"

Neo held up another sign, asking "How will you defeat them then?"

"I'm happy you asked Neo," Roman continued. "Eh?" He shouted showing off a large ray gun. "Eh!?" he repeated, revealing a box of pizza. "EH?!" he shouted once more, now showing off a giant bowling ball.

Neo smiled and replied with one last sign and on it had the word "Touche".


	5. Lonely Weiss

**Crap, I've been gone for 2 months! Luckily I'm not dead, and I'm back with this story. I will finish it before go on another break, I just need to edit things!**

In team RWBY's dorm, it was silent, for once. Weiss Schnee never actually got the dorm to herself and it was… really boring. It seemed kind of awkward without seeing Blake reading a book or hearing Ruby gushing over some new weapon she learned about. But she couldn't let all this time go to waste, so she walked over to the closet, maybe she'd find something to entertain herself. The second she opened the door something came flying out and crushed her; a ping-pong table.

"How on Remnant did this thing even fit in there?" she asked herself, trying to get up and brush herself off.

Probably Ruby, that girl never ceased to surprise her. She hadn't played in a while, back when she was a child she would play with Winter every now and then, but that was the end of it. She wondered if she still had it in her, the only issue was that there was no one to play with, even Zwei went with everyone else. That left her with one option and one option only...

Meanwhile, the rest of the team were on their way back to the dorm when they heard Weiss' shouting with great determination.

"I will not be cursed to eternal subordination to the likes of you!" they heard her shout.

Immediately, Team RBY ran in, each with their weapons drawn. They weren't completely sure what was happening, but they weren't going to take any chances.

"Yaaaaah!" Ruby shouted, prepared for a battle.

But then she stopped, and so did Yang and Blake, they were in shock to see what Weiss was doing. Weiss was playing an intense battle of ping-pong… against her weapon.

"You dunce!" she shouted, jerking her hand back and delivering a heavy blow. "Can't you see I'm in the middle of something?"

Weiss smacked the ball again out of bounds, then she turned around and let out a small smirk.

"Do any of you wanna play?" she asked.

The rest of the team snapped out of their shock and smiled.

"You're on!"


	6. Bored With A Balloon

**That's right Chaotic Buddies, more! Please review!**

One lazy Sunday, Nora found herself with literally nothing to do. She was so bored and everyone knew what happened when she got bored. After a while of lying around something suddenly caught her attention. It was a small helium balloon, sure it was wasn't much, but it was a start. At first Nora wasn't quite sure what to do with it, but as she began fiddled with it all of sudden, she noticed something odd about it. It looked like some sort of tiny lightning. After that she got an idea, she had to get ready quickly.

A few minutes later, she called the rest of team for a meeting. Once everyone got settled, Nora was still missing, leaving everyone to wonder why she called the meeting in the first place.

"I wonder why Nora wanted to see us all of a sudden." Jaune asked Ren and Pyrrha.

"Could it be that something bad has happened?" Pyrrha asked.

"Hopefully not," started Ren, softly but concerned. "But if so, it's good to know that she'd come to us."

This conversation would have gone on for longer, but suddenly they heard Nora's voice coming from the direction of another room.

"Hey!' she shouted with glee.

Nora looked a bit different; it was her hair, it was flying somehow. Only to make everyone more confused, her hair let out a random spark. Everything began to piece together when it was revealed that a balloon was attached to her hair, sparking every few seconds.

"What do you think of my new look?" Nora asked, smiling.

This left the team is some odd silence, until Ren spoke up.

"It's... electrifying!" Ren replied.


	7. 11 PM And Still At It

**Alright, this one was a gem to write, and as usual; please review!**

It had been a difficult day for Cinder Falls, it's not easy having to create such brilliant plans such as her own. It was dark, though so she knew she was going to have to get some rest. The only thing she had to do now was get her teammates to bed, which is easier said than done.

"Alright, how about we all get some rest?" she asked, trying to get thing over quickly as possible. "Anyone else tired? I know I am!"

"But Ciiiinder?" Mercury whined. "Do we have to go to sleep NOW?"

"Yeah!" Emerald agreed. "The night is still young, right?"

"Who said that?" Cinder protested.

"You did!"

"Yeah, when you were working on one of your quote-unquote nefarious schemes!"

Drat, Cinder forgot that she said that, things just got much harder for her. Now she had to think of a way to get them to _want_ them to get to bed.

"C'mon, what would you like me to do to get you two to bed." she replied frustrated.

(Author's Note: That felt weird to write…. Like a lot…)

This left both Mercury and Emerald quiet for a moment. They weren't sure what they would need to get to bed. However, Emerald soon got an idea of something silly to make Cinder do.

"Well, "she began, revealing a smirk. "You could tell us a bedtime story."

"That _would_ help!" Mercury replied.

"You cannot be serious...:" Cinder grumbled.

This was humiliating for Cinder, she was a villain, not a mother. Yet here she was about to tell a story to help get her teammates to fall asleep.

"Okay then!" Cinder then said, faking a smile. "Once upon a time there was an obnoxious little girl named Little Red Riding Hood…"

About fifteen minutes later, Cinder finished her story. She was quite proud of herself since she thought of it on the spot. It was perfect, a simple plot, lovable characters, and most importantly; a happy ending.

"And so the Wolf gobbled up Red and her Grandmother and lived happily ever after!" Cinder finished, then she turned to her teammates. "There, happy?"

Much to her surprise, both of her teammates were fast asleep. Now that they couldn't disturb her, maybe she could get a _little_ work done, after all, the night is still young!


	8. Celebration

**Hooray! I'm still posting, and not dead! Hope you enjoy, and please review!**

One afternoon at the Beacon courtyards everyone was having a good time. Team RWBY were enjoying a good game of volley ball. It was Ruby and Yang vs Blake and Weiss. Ruby and Yang had always been a good team, but Blake and Weiss were no slouches working together. When the volleyball flew towards her, Yang punched it with her gauntlets causing it to fly a good distance. Immediately after, Weiss jumped up and used her weapon to push it back at Ruby. Ruby quickly cocked her gun and shot it back towards Blake. Blake smirked before whipping it back to the other side of the net. This went on for a good while until Ruby had a great idea.

"Flaming Petals!" she shouted at Yang.

"Alright!" Yang agreed.

After that, the volleyball came towards Yang in which she quickly punched towards Ruby who used Cresent Rose to knock the ball across the net. It happened so quickly that neither Weiss nor could react, giving the game to Ruby and Yang.

"Nailed it!" Yang chuckled, now wearing a pair of sunglasses.

"Good job sis!" Ruby replied with her fist out, asking for fist pump.

Yang fist pumped her sister… but didn't notice that her sister flew due to her forgetting to cut the ammo off.

"Sorry..." she muttered in embarrassment.

"I'm okay!" Ruby called from across the courtyard.


	9. Lock and Load

**Yeah, a bit shorter and only two today, but I'll have the last three soon!**

One day in Team RWBY's dorm and very frustrated Ruby struggled to figure out a certain problem. How could she use her dog; Zwei, in the heat of battle. She remembered how Dr. Oobleck pulled it off once, and she knew she could do it just as well. Zwei couldn't wait to see what Ruby had it store for him. She placed her pillow on her drawer and drew a large pipe with Zwei inside. She pushed with a small stick, which simply pushed Zwei out, letting him fall to the floor.

"Hmm," Ruby mumbled. "I think I need more boost."

Ruby smirked at the pillow and pulled out a large sling-shot with Zwei standing plainly on it. Ruby pulled at the string, which only made Zwei break the string, leaving a useless sling-shot. All of a sudden, Ruby had an idea to use Zwei and help him too.

"Hey Zwei!" she shouted with something odd looking in her hand. "Lunchtime!"

She immediately threw the food at the pillow which almost instantly caught Zwei's attention allowing him to intensely attack the pillow.

"Alright!"she cried. "Success!"


	10. How to Cheer Up A Nora

**Okay! We're back with my favorite pair!**

There was a huge problem with in Team JNPR's dorm and no one could figure out what it was. It was Nora, or rather the lack of Nora. She wasn't it acting like herself in the least, all she did was sit down and and sigh.

"Jaune, Pyrrha?" Ren asked his teammates. "What's wrong with Nora?"

"Well you see Ren," Jaune began. "Nora was researching on her scroll and…"

"And what? What happened?"

"She, um," Pyrrha stuttered, "She read an article saying that Santa Claus isn't real."

"Oh no..."

Directly after, Ren walked over to Nora leaving Jaune and Pyrrha to discuss their options. But soon they heard Ren's voice speaking to Nora followed by many childish chuckles

"C'mon Nora," Ren began. "If Santa isn't real, how do we get presents every year?"

This seemed to lift Nora's mood slightly, letting her smile a little. Immediately after, Ren did something that completely took her by surprise.

"Boop." he chuckled, poking her nose.

This caused Nora to immediately embrace him, now in a much better mood. In the hallway Jaune and Pyrrha, watched from afar.

"Well, I think Nora will be back to normal now. "Jaune smirked.

"That's good," Pyrrha sighed. "Even though we have no idea how..."


	11. A Big Day

**This chapter has got to be one of my personal favorites!**

It was a big day and all the villains marked their calendars, except one person. Everyone was having a good time setting up the party in Cinder's dorm, however she had no idea what they were doing.

"What's going on?" she tried asking Emerald.

"Oh it's just-" she stopped herself. "Oh no! I forgot the Beacon Pinata!"

After failing with Emerald she tried asking Neo who was struggling with many balloons.

"Hello, can you explain what's going on?" she asked.

Neo smiled and attempted to pull out a sign, but anytime she did, she almost let a few balloons fly away. This left her to let out an embarrassed smile. Finally she tried Roman Torchwick,

"Excuse me Roman, what is everyone doing?" she asked, hoping to actually get an answer this time.

"Oh Cinder, have a little faith," he smirked. "You'll know what you need to know when you need to know it."

"Did-Did you just hold a grudge?" she responded, completely dumbfounded.

Unsure how to react, Cinder roamed the hallways until Neo ran over to her with a sign saying "Come back to your dorm!" Cinder obeyed, following Neo. Once she got there, she was surprised by everyone; of course! It was her birthday, how could she have forgotten?

"See?" Roman laughed. "I told you that you'd know! Also, yes, I was holding a grudge."

This caused Cinder to facepalm before letting out a nervous laugh.


	12. Anime

**Okay! Final Chapter, please leave your thoughts in the review section.**

In the Team RWBY's dorm the whole team was watching this odd show that Ruby had discovered. She claimed it was called; "DragonFall Z Guy", but she said not to quote her on that. Mid-Series, Ruby pressed pause to see how her team felt about this show.

"This is confusing…" she muttered.

"This is cliche." Weiss scoffed.

"This is offensive!" Blake responded.

"This is AWESOME!" Yang shouted overjoyed.

Everyone wasn't all that shocked by Yang's reaction, seeing as the show pretty much had her name written all over it.

"So, do you want me to turn it off?" Ruby asked the rest of her team.

"No!" they all responded, before giggling.

 **BEEP!**

 **This is the way we want to spend every day**

 **Laughing with our friends and keeping sadness away**

 **Join us and see we can be happy and free**

 **Life is full of fun because we're all chibi!**


End file.
